Buchubuchus and Bunbuns
by Bebedora
Summary: Laguna Loire is the feared "Monster Hunter of Winhill." But, there's someone even more ferocious behind the scenes...the Assistant Commander. Laguna and child Ellone fluff. Oneshot.


Buchubuchus and Bunbuns

"Monster Hunter of Winhill, reporting for duty!"

Laguna Loire saluted, standing ramrod straight at attention, his trusty machine gun resting against his leg. The sun was in his eyes, but he didn't dare move his hand to shield them. The Assistant Commander meant business.

"I'm ready to head out on patrol, just as soon as you give me my orders!"

The Assistant Commander circled around him. Her shoes, tiny canvas Mary-janes, thumped on the cobblestones as she scrutinized her soldier. She stopped behind him, stooping down to inspect his boots. Her doll fell to the ground as she bent over, and she grumbled as she picked it up and brushed off the dirt.

"Your boots are dirty, Monster Hunter. The Commander's not gonna like it."

Laguna clicked his heels together. "I was planning on cleaning them after my patrol, Ma'am! I don't want to get yucky monster guts on clean boots!"

The Assistant Commander said nothing as she moved in front of him. Laguna peered down over his nose at her, trying to stifle a chuckle. He didn't want to risk her ire by moving his head. She was scowling, arms crossed over her dress, doll sandwiched between her elbow and body. She had a smear of grape jelly on her cheek, the remnants of a hastily eaten lunch.

"I'm gonna dock your pay for muddy boots, mister! Five Gil!"

"Awww, man!" Laguna feigned disappointment. "But how am I going to pay for sweets for my special girl?"

"Another five Gil for whinin', Monster Hunter!"

Laguna let his head droop ever so slightly. "Sorry, Ma'am. I won't let it happen again."

The Assistant Commander wagged a finger at him. "'Better not, or I'll tell the Commander."

"Yes, Ma'am! There's no need to involve her!" Laguna purposefully lowered his salute and grabbed for his gun, hoisting it onto his shoulder. "Where to today? Word is, there's a gaggle of Bunbuns hiding out near the chocobo crossing."

"Head there super-duper quick, Monster Hunter! Get rid of those icky beasts and report back when you're finished!" She pulled on his pants leg, beckoning him to bend down. When he did, she planted a huge, sloppy kiss on his cheek. "For luck, Uncle Laguna!"

Laguna set his rifle down on the street, wrapped his arms around the tiny little girl and squeezed tightly. He could smell the peanut butter in her hair, another leftover trace of the meal she had just eaten. A smile crept over his lips as he felt her little arms snake around his neck. She stiffened when a no-nonsense voice wafted out from inside a quaint building, windows thrown open to allow in the fragrant spring air.

"_Ellone! Where are you? You left a huge mess in the kitchen!"_

"Uh-oh, it's the Commander! And she sounds _mad!_" Laguna stood, handing Ellone her doll. "Better go, young lady."

Ellone saluted him, clicking her heels together in mock military form. "Be careful, Monster Hunter!"

She ran off, her doll's silken hair dragging on the cobblestones of Winhilll's town square. Laguna watched to make sure she got home safely, only turning to leave after she had run into the pub.

He flipped the safety off on his rifle and headed down the path, reminding himself to pick a bunch of the purple flowers the Commander loved so much on his way back.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

_A/N: This is for Summoner Luna. She pulled the "your fandom misses you" card on me. ;) _

_This piece was entered into a local fanfiction contest, and could only be 300-600 words to qualify. I've had this idea in the "idea vault" for ages, and decided to give it a whirl. This piece was not chosen as a finalist, but another entry of mine was. (Star Trek AOS)__I didn't win the Grand Prize, but was one of twenty finalists out of 168 entries. _

_I promise at some point I WILL write FFVIII again, but in the meantime, I hope this little drabble is enjoyed. I just can't pass up a little Laguna and Ellone fluff. _

_-Bebedora._


End file.
